Pain in the heart
by takara410
Summary: There will be turtle babies, Oc's and Tcest, so put that warning out there. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Read and Review please

She looked at the supposed children in their crib, bringing her nothing but misery. She had to feel sorry for that thing and look what it got her. Worse she didn't even heal all the way, disappointment. She looked at one of them, its green skin that at first look you'd think was hard but it was soft, like leather. He was tiny and acted like a real baby though it didn't know how to breast feed. It was frustrating how these things acted.

Groaning as a cry escaped its twin. It was also a turtle, it had her eye color though. She looked at the crying child, her own eyes staring back at her. She truly didn't care for this one, plus her little tuff of black hair. It never wanted to stay in its rubber band. She prepared their bottle, and went to check on her child.

She opened the door with a smile of joy. "How are you my sweet little prince?"

She woke up him up, picking up her four year old with love and care. Holding him close as she played with his strands of black hair. He played with her hair, giggling as it went across his face.

She kissed his head as he rubbed his eyes. "Mom I want to be put down." He wiggled

"Alright." She relented putting him down, she grasped his hand and they walked to the kitchen. She smiled as he climbed into his seat, she opened a cupboard "What do you want for breakfast?" She asked as she also looked at the choices.

It took him a minute, looking at all the colorful boxes "Pancakes!" He yelled happy

She nodded "That with some eggs, sounds like a great breakfast." She took out the box and got eggs out the fridge.

As she was making breakfast she would turn back every now and then. He was reading Hop on pop to her, very well for a four year old.

They both looked towards the door, when they heard someone knock. Turning off the stove told him to stay right there, she looked in the peephole. Blue eyes with a briefcase, she unlocked the door "Come on in, did you already eat?"

Vincent stepped in "I did but thanks any way." He closed and locked the door for her as she went to the kitchen.

He smiled at seeing the little boy "Hello Aidyn, how are you today?" He asked as he put the briefcase in the chair beside him.

"I'm good I'm weading to mom!" He said while thrusting the book in his face

Vincent had to move away to read the title "That's a nice book, do you mind reading it to me?"

Aidyn angled his head to think about it before shaking his head "No!" He then opened the book to a random page and started reading as his mom made breakfast and his uncle sipped on coffee.

"Aidyn go put your book back so we can eat." She said as she put a big plate of pancakes down and eggs.

He smiled wiggling out his chair and grabbing his book.

"His wife was not happy with the news and the end deal and neither were his children." He told her as she cut her sons pancakes.

As she took a mommy tax, she looked behind her before speaking. "Don't talk about such things with him so close."

"I washed my hands all by myself." He said showing his clean hands to his mother

She kissed him on the cheek "Look at what a big boy you're becoming."

"Becoming a man every day." Vincent said with a smile

The adults glanced at the little boy, his favorite show My Little Pony was on and it was a Rainbow Dash episode by the looks of it.

"Let's go, he won't notice were gone unless the TV is off." She urged walking to where he'd be.

Vincent stopped walking when he heard crying, he looked at the door then to her. "Your second child is crying." He said unsure, not knowing she was pregnant again.

She turned to look at him, then the door "Not my child, I'm babysitting until the father comes here. I'll check on the baby while you tell him the news."

He nodded and went to his room as she opened the door and went downstairs.

He looked at his old employer the way he looks, you'd think he was sixty. She came back in smiling "How has your morning been?" She asked looking over the machines he was attached to "Guess what Vince has?" She asked with a cats smirk.

She moved her head to the side "Nothing to say, you'd think you'd have at least a word." She looked at Vince "You would if you just gave all rights and property to your mistress; that you tried to have killed, wouldn't you?" She chuckled twirling along a banister

"Face it, when he's beaten he doesn't want to talk. He doesn't like wasting breathe." Vincent said as he took papers out the briefcase, he showed them to him.

"Of course Jane was upset but," He shrugged "I get a great bonus it's actually quite more than I need." He smiled "I actually can retire with this." He said with greed filled smile.

"Mom dads here!" Aidyn said next to the door

She looked at them "Excuse me gentleman." She left out the room guiding Aidyn away from such a horrible sight.

Bishop picked him up, giving his briefcase to a lackey

"Your mother told me you're ahead in your class."

He nodded "Yep, I have three gold stars by my name." He said proud showing the number on his fingers.

"Hello Aidyn." Roy said as he passed by the boy to put Bishops things in the bedroom.

"Hi Mr. Roy!" He said watching the man go and do his job.

"I'm just finishing up last things and then we can have family day." She said to Bishop

Bishop put him down and followed her to Vincent and her other guest. Aidyn went to Roy, who was putting his dad's suitcase on the bed. He followed him to his dads study, he smiled at putting away certain files the way his dad wanted. He followed Roy into the kitchen watching as he got some pancakes and eggs pouring some syrup and ketchup.

"Alright grocery shopping." She said as she came out smelling fresh wearing nice clothes.

Bishop gave her his list as she passed him. She put it in her pocket, watching as Aidyn put on his jacket. She grabbed her purse and rolled her eyes at seeing a guard waiting for them. She didn't argue, just smiled at him and gave a glare to Bishop and had Aidyn walk out first.

End Chapter

Bishop is acting weird isn't he? Or would he act like this if he had kids? I hope you feel bad for the turtle babies, whose kids do you think they are.


	2. Chapter 2

Read and Review

"I hope your happy you damn demon! I was nice enough to have pity sex which is still sex, with you without any drugs in my system and me being pregnant with your spawn is the thanks I get! "He flinched as he heard something break "I can't even kill them because I'm such a nice person, so I hope your happy you ugly freak! I should have just ran screaming like every woman does when she sees you and the rest of your ugly, disgusting family." The woman yelled into the phone, he then heard something drop and what was most likely her vomiting. With the way she sounded, morning sickness was not an easy thing.  
"End message."  
He closed his phone, and looked at himself in the mirror. He already felt bad for himself and just hearing her voice again, had him think about that night.  
The night he met her  
He was overlooking dark alleys when he saw a woman who was running with a limp into an alley. She looked up for fire escapes but didn't see any she could get to. He watched as she took a breath and went into the garbage bags. He looked up as he saw five large dudes come in, he couldn't hear them talking but knew he had to stop them from hurting her.  
"I don't know how deep the wound is but we have to hurry. The boss said we have to kill her before the sunrises." The one in charge said  
"I know, I was there." Tony said  
"We'll I wasn't, did he say why?" One guy asked  
the leader looked at him "He's going to give us three million."  
The guy smiled and went back to searching like the others. He was about to attack when an alley cat had hopped on the garbage bags she was hiding under and began meowing and pawing at it.  
While one lifted the bags, he watched as another was loading a gun.  
"Remind me again how the boss wanted this, head, chest then kneecaps right?" He asked unsure  
"No you idiot, you're going up so its kneecaps, ask about the kid, chest, ask about the kid then head." Tony said to the leader  
at hearing that he felt anger that only Raph must only feel. He took a calming breath and went to attack just as the other guy pulled her out by her hair.  
She stared at the thing that saved her, it wasn't human but not inhuman like her. Something that only humans could have created. She felt pain in her arm, and could hear sirens thanks to her scream. Though she'd like to see anyone take two bullets at once in the same arm and not scream. She took another breath of his scent and knew which route to go  
"Thank you, you saved not only my life but my sons. I don't have any family who'd take him in, he'd be dead out in these streets." She said relived, walking over to him a little bit.  
He looked at her "Your welcome, climb on my back and I'll take you to a hospital."  
She took a step back "Id actually just stay with you. Please, I don't want to be alone with a human right now and I don't want any judging looks either from the girls." She pleaded to him tears slowly falling down her cheeks.  
He gently got her to let go of him "What about your son?" He asked accusing her  
"He's already safe with someone, I can't get him since the man has the entire city looking for me." she fell to the ground, hissing at feeling a scrape. "I just need a safe place, I'm sure you can understand that and I want it to be with you." She said looking at him with fear and safety in her eyes.  
He looked at the opening hearing sirens, then to her he knew he shouldn't. Yet she wouldn't be a problem, he could keep her in his room and get her out in the morning. Yet he couldn't help but think of Master Splinter or Leo finding out. Yet at the same time thinking he has a girl well since she's a mom, woman in his room. He smiled at this, which she couldn't help but smile back.  
"Alright but there will be rules at my house do you understand?" He said clear, still not believing he is doing this.  
She nodded and he carried her bridal style, he noticed the blush in her cheeks thanks to the full moon.  
When he got to a man over that they used he put her down gently. He was breathing deeply, hands on his knees.  
"Sorry, I still have some baby weight to get rid of." She said uncomfortable looking to the ground  
"No, it's not you that fight back their; I've never taken on so many big guys like who can think at the same time." He said wiping some sweat off  
She rubbed her shoulder, biting her lip. "Again sorry, the man who is having me hunted down promised money." She explained  
He glared when she said that "Money brings out the worst in people."  
He watched her as she shivered "Close your eyes."  
She looked at him, moving her head to the side "What?" She didn't take a step back though he noticed.  
"If you want to go to my house, I can't let you know about my location."  
"Oh." He watched as she closed her eyes  
He snuck her into his room, he made sure she was content before telling his brothers he wasn't topside.  
He left back to his room, though backtracked and went into the kitchen. He took out some snacks and brought them to his room, hoping he was silent not to disturb Master Splinter from his meditating.  
When he came back into the room, he panicked at not seeing her. "Umm...mom." He said uncomfortable looking in his room and then back into the hall.  
She rose up from his pile of notebooks "I thought you'd be one of your brothers, so I wanted to be careful. I'm sure you shouldn't have a mom in here." She said with humor though her face ached and her shoulder and arm felt worse.  
"Don't worry, they don't come looking in here for me anymore. How did you I know I had family?" He asked cautious  
Getting up and looked at his wall and pointed at a picture. She stepped back as he looked at it, he smiled remembering that day he then looked to her, she looked at him.  
"I didn't mean to snoop, my leg still hurts so I tried to walk it off. Yet I just dropped, catching onto your dresser and I saw it." She explained  
He did see her running with a limp "I can take a look at it, along with your arm."  
"Shoulder, is where it got me."  
"He fired twice."  
"Thankfully I got hit once." She admitted  
He went to get stuff but stopped at seeing the food "I brought food, in case you're hungry."  
She carefully took a Baggie out her pocket "I was going to offer you some carrots." He made a face "I already have a hard time with getting my dad to stop putting them on my plate."  
"Say no more." She said with a smile putting them down.  
"Plus their raw." He left to get his lab stuff and was back in his room as he heard Michelangelo boast about something.  
He smiled relived that she wasn't hiding, he helped her out of her jacket. He checked it and was proud of her for not making much noise as he hot the bullet out. He was surprised because the way it looked, it was hanging barely in barely out. Like she was squeezing it out, she didn't make much of a fuss, plus she kissed him on the cheek.  
As he put away his thing he smiled at watching her watching him. "Thank you doctor, I'm sure your wonderful patient will be just fine."  
He smiled turning to her "Your welcome can the doctor please have his patients name?" He asked  
her smile was gone "It's customary to give your name first." She pointed out  
He walked to her "Donatello, and you are?"  
"What's your favorite female book name?" She asked with a smile that could rival Klunks once Mikey gave it a new yarn ball.  
"Why won't you tell me your name?" He asked liking the game but still suspicious  
"I will once the night is over, until then let's play a game. You shall call me...Hester." She said getting closer to him "We will act as friends for this one night and remember this one night of friendship."  
"Hester Prynne you are not." He said noticing the reference  
She smirked shrugging "I feel like it tonight." She hid the pain well he noticed.  
He sat down on the bed "Why would he offer so much money to hurt you? Did the judge not grant him parent privileges or is he selfish?"  
She frowned and smiled so fast eh didn't see it. She shook her head "Not the right questions, you should be asking why is he so caught up on trying to kill me and get my son. Who he has no blood relation to." She said looking at him "You're smart, I've seen your board of theories" She nudged her head to it "Think you can tell me the answer?" She asked hopeful  
"He wants an heir but very, very, very old." He said in a funny way  
she shook her head "Nope he's 42 but looks he has three kids."  
He shook his head "I don't know." He said stumped

She cried while chuckling "Neither do I." She said into his arm, he liked having her touching him.  
He cautiously put an arm around her waist, moving her close to him. Though as she moved she looked up and their lips met.  
Donatello opened his eyes at the sound of buzzing. He felt so tired and weak from last night, he not only got to have sex, but throughout the night. He turned to wake Hester but was shocked she was gone.  
He jumped up and looked at his room, he put on his mask and headed to the hall not to see anyone. He went back to his room to answer the phone.  
"Hello?" He asked tired voice raw from use, his legs were so weak keeping himself up they were shaking.  
"Morning sleepyhead, I let myself out." She hung up  
"Hester! Hester!" He yelled in the phone closing his door, hoping no one cared he slammed it.  
He looked at the phone as he got a text "Thanks for your help last night. You helped more than you would ever know-Lavona  
He walked only to almost slip on two bullets, he stopped to look at them. He wondered where it came from and why did she lie? Also what was with that message, it seemed cryptic, more than you'll ever know. She was once again teasing him, for a smart guy he felt played and stupid. He coughed, feeling tired and felt like something was pressing on his chest. He went on his bed and took shallow breaths as he coughed more.  
Present  
He shook himself he was tired and sore for two weeks, he didn't know having sex all night was that tiring. Thankfully he passed it off as a cold so Leo didn't ask questions and neither did master splinter.  
He looked to the phone, she gave it to him and he easily bought a charger for it. He was a dad, him a father he was excited. Though with that message it didn't seem like it was a good thing for his children. He tried finding her, it seemed like she didn't exist on Facebook or twitter. He made himself some coffee she would be a hard woman to find. He also searched about turtle babies and circus just in case she sold them.

I hope you were all scratching off the turtles names. Truth be told, it was going to be Mikey, but I changed it. Hope you liked and will continue to read. How do you feel about the woman? Speaking of what a great message to leave on a phone right? I didn't say her name at first, just to leave it mystery like.


	3. Chapter 3

Bishop headed to his study, hating how little of all the papers he had. Though stopped to hear a baby cry. He looked at the cracked doorway, he was curious since this would break their deal.  
Bishop turned on a light, walking downstairs he looks into the crib and sees turtle babies. He looks at one seeing the eye color he knows who the father is. He looked at the other one, who was quite trying to drink from an empty bottle. She moved to him, trying to reach for him. Seeing her eyes, he's filled with fury.  
"Lavona!" He yelled partly growled  
Lavona went to find him, she cursed at seeing the door opened. She rolled her eyes with a tired sigh went downstairs. She was really getting tired of her pets being a nuisance. He slammed her into a wall, she coughed a bit of blood. "You let him touch you!" He yelled possessive  
"I needed to heal, your men not only accidentally ran me over but Calvin's money grubbed people shot me twice." She said her voice rough  
He takes her hand slamming the door close with his foot picking her up.  
"Dad you said you'd watch my little pony with me"  
"After your mother and I make you a brother or sister." Bishop said as he dragged her to the bedroom.

She smiled as she leaned in the doorway, she was wearing Bishops shirt .The cool air felt nice on her legs, some of her hair was in her face, still a mess. Though she didn't want to miss out on seeing this moment. Bishop watching parts of My Little Pony with his son as he overlooked papers and deals. Part of their deal yes, but still it was sweet. She walked away as quietly as she came not, wanting to interrupt this moment. Plus that bed was calling her, she rolled her eyes as the pets cry. She went in, looking around she picked it up. She taped their mouths, those pets weren't going to spoil her happy mood. She fully closed the door, going back into her warm bed falling asleep instantly.

Aidyn stared at the girl turtle, they were fighting again. It was all her fault, she had mommies eyes, if she didn't daddy wouldn't have been mad at mommy. He would stay the night like he usually does. Now they were moving from his friends, and his nice teacher and the park.  
He moved to the side as another man came down to get the turtles things. He looked at the sharp thing he wasn't supposed to touch. He watched as another guy picked it up and used it to cut a box down. He went upstairs to his parent's old room.  
"Does he know at all?" His father asked mad  
"A little, I taunted him about it. Besides I was going to tell Aidyn they were his toys, he could do whatever he wanted with them." His mom said shrugging as she packed more of her clothes.  
He moved to the side as two guys moved out the dresser.  
"I don't want to move!" He yelled to them again  
His parents looked at him, his mother in concern while Bishop pushed up his glasses.  
"Aidyn your mother is pregnant, I didn't leave you and her alone so why would I leave your sibling alone?"  
He walked over to him, going to his level "A man does what is right for his family."  
"Always?" He asked  
"Always." Bishop said getting up and going to his mother.  
"Aidyn go make sure everything is packed, if you forget it you'll miss it."  
"You'll just buy it for him." Bishop said tired  
Aidyn left to his room, bed gone TV gone toys packed up. He picked up Rainbow Dash, he couldn't forget her.  
He went downstairs again to the baby turtles. They were to be his playthings. He saw the sharp object and went to the girl turtle. "Do this for the family." He put Rainbow Dash down and picked it up.  
Everyone froze at hearing a loud cry, she pushed past the men. She ran down the stairs scared "Baby!" She picked up her son, petting his head and kissing him repeatedly.  
"You know you're not supposed to pick up things like this." Bishop said irritated  
taking it from his hand.  
"I did it for the family." He said fighting to be free from his mother. She relented and watched as he picked up his toy and took her hand.  
She smiled checking him over though winced "Will someone shut that pet up!" She followed after her son up the stairs.  
Bishop looked at one of his men "Make sure it's a clean cut, I don't want it to die from infection."  
The men shivered at what they just saw. "I was wrong, she's perfect for him." A guy said still not believing he saw a child do what he saw  
At night  
Donatello opened the window though panicked at not seeing anything in the room. He used his night vision goggles to not see a trace of anyone in the room. He checked the bedrooms, he found some broken toys in a closet. Paintings on some walls in one bedroom, he went to where the master bed room should be.  
He was worried when something went off and on the wall he saw her on top of another man.  
"Who's the father of your son?" The man asked, she was blocking his view.  
"Bishop!" She yelled joyous  
"Who!" He yelled pounding into her more  
"John Bishop!"  
"What's our son's name?"  
"Aidyn!"  
"Full name"  
"Aidyn John Bishop!" She moaned as he entered her from behind, well more like ramming since a picture frame fell off.  
The show ended and Donatello felt sick that was her. Yet a different her not a shy, scared her but in full control, and he was disgusted to say more beautiful. Though it scared him she was with Bishop, and she had his children.  
He began searching the house, though he froze at hearing a baby cry. He ran down the steps almost tripping. He was fuming to find a recorder inside a small crib. He was horrified to see what was next to it. A jar with his name neatly written. Picking it up and he held back the vile, two amber color eyeballs floating in it.

Sniffling, wondering how a woman could do such a thing, to her own child no less. He put them in his bag and left for home.  
Bishop smiled at knowing the turtle got his presents. He looked to his side, she was awake reading a pregnancy book as Aidyn slept on her chest.  
"Just for tonight, then he'll be in his room." She kissed him and went back to reading. She played with her son's hair as she read.  
"How much money did I gain from your pheromone influence when you were pregnant with Aidyn?" He asked while looking it up  
She stopped reading, biting her lip "Well that general, old money dude, that one wife, two heirs. That one celebrity in New York, the one guy in France." She said with a chuckle, not seeing Bishop's eyebrow and glare. "It's at least in the millions, I mean hell we have the prime minister backing you up and having a base for you in the UK why?" She asked looking at him with curiosity in her eyes.  
"About our latest argument, if you want him to keep one as a pet I will need more." He told her  
"He shouldn't get the Brocken one." She said firm  
"So I'm supposed to, I need it at top physical strength." He made his point  
"I'd rather search out another one, get it to have sex with a woman then give him something broken." She looked to her son "Besides, he was only doing what you wanted to do." She said giving him a look.  
She played with her son's hair, it was getting longer. She smiled it was nice while Bishop didn't care for it.  
Bishop began planning just that, searching for desperate woman.  
Lair  
Everyone looked to the lab as they heard several things break. They looked to one another then the door.  
"Umm...Don you okay in their?" Leo asked  
"She cut out his eyes!" Don yelled  
They weren't sure what he was talking about, they went in. The lab was a mess, things were tossed papers scattered along with tools.  
Donatello was throwing more stuff, while crying. Leo grabbed him from behind, seeing an alcohol bottle half gone. He looked at him disappointed.  
"Don talk to us, were here to help." Michelangelo said looking at him in concern  
"Your brother is right, since you got rid of that cold you have been even more distant with us." Splinter said hurt  
"I have kids, and they are right now being held captive by Bishop." He said slurring on some words  
They all froze at what he said "How can this be?" Splinter asked  
"I saved a woman 9 months ago and some weeks. That time i was sore from patrol." He said sitting down looking at them  
They nodded "Well she convinced me, how I still don't know, to bring her here." He said pointing to the living room.  
They all looked at him shock, and betrayal on their faces.  
He continued anyway "She said how some guy was offering a lot of money for her dead." He looked up as his brothers finished the sentence  
"I remember that night, every woman who had long black hair, mocha skin was being attacked." Leo said  
"Yeah a purple dragon thug said a guy promised anyone who could bring her dead and her son alive would get a mil of any number, equally." Raph said liking the thought of the money.  
Mikey whistled "I heard it was two mill." He nudged Don "And you got lucky." He said laughing  
Don moved away from him disgusted. "She didn't say her real name until she called me on this." He showed them an old phone.  
"The next morning, she was out of my life."  
"How do you know about Bishop? Where does he come in?" Leo asked worried  
"She called weeks ago and left a voicemail." He pressed play and felt guilt at Mikey's hurt face, Raph's anger and Leo stern face.  
"So how do you know...their alive?" Leonardo asked  
"I tracked her down not easy, I found small traces only when I hacked into secret government files and computers."  
"You what?" Leo yelled getting into his face, feeling sick at the smell of alcohol.  
"I had no choice, my kids and you heard the message!" He said desperate getting back in his face.  
"My son, are we still safe?" Splinter asked  
"Yes, I made sure of it." He said looking to his father "I found where she was living only for it to be recently cleaned out."  
"I'm still not hearing about Bishop." Raph cut in mad  
"I went to a bedroom where a video played of them ...having sex," He said it uncomfortable "and her admitting that he was the father. The little boy's full name was Aidyn John Bishop."  
They all opened their mouths shocked at what he said.  
"Bishop has a kid!" Mikey yelled "Great two Bishops to worry about." He said face palming himself  
"Are you sure he knows about your children?" Splinter asked pushing past Leo and holding onto Don.  
He nodded crying again, they watched as he took a jar out and a knife.  
They froze at what they saw, two little bright coloring eyes floating in it.  
"I'm going to get even with Bishop!" Raph yelled and started to throw stuff as well.  
"Raphael that is enough, your brother needs us!" Splinter ordered  
Raph stopped and looked to see his brother, he looked so tired and sore.

Leo was practicing he couldn't wrap his head around it. He was the one master Splinter always spent his time on, yet ever since he found out Don was to be a father. He spent more time with him, getting him to meditate to find his children spiritually. He's never met them how could he find them, it's not like his brother was good at the spiritual side.  
He wanted to ask if he really thought they were still alive, yet it's Bishop and to get his hands on a real live breathing turtle. He'd do anything to keep it alive. Just to think of his family getting their eyes cut out. He couldn't help but feel ill, worse Don has it right in front of him while he's searching knowing that time was running short on his children.  
They told April and Casey who were shocked by such news. April was mad at the woman, how could you let that happen to your child. Plus as she tended to Shadow she couldn't think of how a woman could just call her child a spawn. Though if she's with Bishop, she must be hard.  
She looked at the turtles, yes they were that; but they had human attributes to them. She hoped they'd find them both alive, she knew with Bishop she couldn't say well.

I hope you liked how Lavona got hurt, even if it's a little bit. Did you expect Bishop to act like that?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Some years go by

Donatello had a good feeling this time, at first they were busts. Yet as he cleared his mind he got a stronger link and was close to getting to his son. His relationship with Leo has been strained because of his time with Master Splinter. Leo not liking this had ruined his relationship with Karai by convincing her to have a child. She didn't like how he was behaving so she broke up with him.

"Where is he Bishop?" Don yelled over the sirens staring at the man in hate.

"Who?" Bishop asked, his tone seemed like he didn't have a clue but that smirk proved otherwise.

"My child, give him to me!" He yelled getting angry again.

Bishop smirked, liking how he had this power. "Have you ever questioned why?"

Donatello didn't want to play these mind games but knew it would be the best route. "Yes I have questioned why you're an evil ass. Though I don't care right now, I'll let Raph deal with you monster. What I do care about is my children." He said walking closer to him.

Bishop let out a small chuckle, he shook his head "No, I meant why you were as sick and as weak as you were after you had …sex with Lavona?" He still felt mad at that growling. His hands were formed in fists as he said that.

"No!" Don said mad and felt disgusted "And I don't care, now quite playing these games!" He yelled charging at him.

Bishop easily dodged the attacks in fury, though Don did slam him into the wall. He attacked him, getting away from him, he shot at Don. He listened to the transmission in his head. He rolled his eyes, his brothers were on their way. "I'll give you one of them, only because she has become no use to us." He pressed a button "Bring her in."

The brothers looked at one another as they heard Bishop's voice over the intercom. They just hurried to their brother. Not sure what they would see, but kept their thoughts to themselves.

Don prepared himself as a door open and a guard was pushing a blindfolded girl turtle. She had black hair that went to her waist, she was wearing shorts, a shirt that looked old and had some holes that was hanging off her shoulder. A soldier nudged her with his gun. He turned his head to watch as Bishop ran away. He freaked as the girl went over the rail, and went to catch her. He noticed that she was very light, and from looking at her cheeks he could see she was malnourished. He also saw that her lip was busted as well, her lips were dry and cracking as well.

"Daddy?" She asked scared, yet filled with hope. She raised her hands up to his face

He nodded, reaching for her hand letting a tear roll down his face. "Yeah it's me." He held her protectively as the door opened, though sighed a breath of relief. It was his brothers, though they looked worse for wear they were alive. "It's me, I'm here and you'll be here with your family." He moved her "Let's see your pretty face." He started to take off the blindfold

"Wait stop!" She yelled, reaching for his hands, though she felt the rough material come off her face.

She moved her head down, letting her hair cover her face. She felt the silence like it was her master's hands chocking her.

He saw she had no eyes, he smiled and moved her head moving her hair kissed her forehead "You're so beautiful." He had her put her hands around his neck and he ran with his brothers to the copter. Leatherhead said a hello to her and they headed off. They got off as they entered the outskirts of New York and Casey said hello to her and drove them home.

Donatello reluctantly put her down as they made it to the living room. "What's your name?" He asked excited to know. Everyone looked at her, they were all excited.

She bit her lip, not liking this attention on her when she hadn't done anything or been slapped. She cleared her throat "I never had one officially, it was either pet 2, or blind turtle." She fingered around her neck and showed them the only gift she ever got to keep. "See?" She said proud to show them her necklace.

Donatello and Raphael growled, though Don's was louder. "Get something to take that off." He said upset at seeing the collar. He demanded to Leonardo, who was surprised as he gave his brother the scissors that he listened to his order.

She took her hands off it, she started playing with her hands feeling very nervous and scared "Is my brother here? He's never quite for long, I want him to sit next to me?" She asked her voice breaking as she felt around. He always made sure she knew he was around. Though he wasn't with her with that guard. He would have been fighting him for hitting her and pushing her.

They all felt bad for her "No, Bishop gave me you so he could run." Donatello said in disgust mad at himself

She reached out to him "It's how he would have wanted it. He would always give himself up for me." She said feeling useless.

She looked up as she felt him wipe away her tears. "I'll get him back, just like I got you." He promised

She smiled again, and moved her head along his cheek. Like her brother has done for her many times for care and love.

Donatello smiled and did the same, not noticing the glares of envy from his brothers.

. She felt the softness of the couch "It's so nice and soft, I cannot remember the last time I felt such a thing." She said in amazement

Donatello sat beside her "You'll feel lots of nice things and you'll be safe. I'm going to introduce you to everyone." He said preparing her, he could tell she didn't like many people.

He started with Master Splinter, April, Leo, Raph and Casey and then Mikey. Leatherhead would be returning another day.

Michelangelo was making dinner smiling so wide, you could hit him and he'd still be wearing it. She said she liked him the most "He's everything me and my brother never got to have." She said after touching his face and giggling.

He smiled though felt upset, his niece had the life that Master Splinter always promised would happen to them. He'd make sure to show his niece that, he also didn't mind how nice she smelled.

He looked at what he had, spaghetti with homemade sauce, homemade bread and red velvet cake. He also made her Kool aid as well, chilling in the fridge.

In the lab

"Heather?"

He laughed at the face she made, he scrolled down more and began saying other names.

"Dad." She said hesitantly after hearing the name Milly.

He looked at her worried "Are you alright? We can do this after you ate and slept."

"You mean tomorrow." She thought wanting to roll her eyes. She smiled liking someone taking care of her. "I'm fine, I just thought of a name I liked… Ariel." She said smiling

"Ariel... from the little mermaid." April said making her jump

April apologized "I got the bath and hair things, I'll wait outside for you." She said heading out the door.

"No, don't go it's alright. And yes" She nodded "from the Little Mermaid, Aidyn was watching it as I cleaned his room." She looked away from them "I asked him who was singing and he said she was a beautiful mermaid, who unlike me would never have a happily never after."

"That little punk!" Don said slamming his fist on the table.

"He made up for it though, after he blamed me for messing something up. When I got back to the room after punishment he gave me his old CD player with Disney songs."

"That's... nice of him." April said though was still mad at him.

"Least he could do." Don said disgusted

"Mistress saw it as she came for me and smashed it." Ariel said shrugging.

The mood went bad again, Donatello could not believe he was with such an evil woman.

Ariel was scared to take a bath with just April, though April was nice and she had a very nice perfume. She also could smell that male Casey on her. They must be together, the way her scent was mixed in they were very close.

She tensed as she got in the tub, but smiled at how warm it was and the nice smell. "I put bubble bath and some other nice scented stuff." April told her, as she started to wash her.

Ariel was about to tell her that she could wash herself, yet it felt nice. She leaned back as April washed her hair. It was nice and relaxing, though she had to fight off not going to sleep. Though she felt pain as April started to untangle her hair.

"Please stop!" She yelled in pain moving away and holding her head.

"I'm sorry, the tangles in your hair." April said very apologetic.

"I know, would it just be easier to cut, my hair grows quite fast." She asking thinking of a solution

"Are you sure?" April asked

She nodded "Yes, I'd rather you do that then what you were currently doing." She said

"Alright." April got scissors out a drawer and started to wet and cut the hair.

"Alright, I'm finished." April said as she unplugged the blow dryer.

Ariel fingered her hair it was to her shoulders, framing her face actually. She didn't feel any hair out of place. She looked to April, now knowing her scent "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, also I'll have clothes for you. Strange how your shell isn't that big." She said though covered her mouth.

"It's alright, its Bishop's doing." She looked to her "What do I look like besides my shell?" She never wanted to know how she looked but, with her real family. She trusted their opinion a little more.

"Well, your skin is green and it's not leathery like the rest of your family. Its skin and you have a heart shaped face, it's very human. You have human hair, and a very female body as well." April said looking at her own chest that was smaller than her's.

"So I'm beautiful?" She asked biting her lip, hopeful

"Very." April said putting hands on her shoulders "If you want I can do you hair from time to time?"

She thought about it nodding "I'd like that a lot, plus dad says that you're a good I trust him."

End Chapter

Please read


End file.
